Reflecting Back
by Ferellior
Summary: After Aizen leaves for Hueco Mundo, some reflect back on how quickly some things changed for them.
1. Chapter 1

Yoruichi stared at the ceiling of the tatami-styled room. There wasn't much to this room. Come to think of it, most of the Seireitei's buildings had been pretty plain. A grin grew on the woman's face recalling the memories of accessorizing and rearranging the rooms of her manor. She could remember the speechless look Captain Kuchiki had when he first saw her room. 

The Soul Society had provided Yoruichi with some sweet memories. She regretted leaving, but when Urahara had offered her a return back she was skeptical. Especially when she had to deal with a kid like Ichigo. As gifted and interesting as he was, he was far too hot-headed.

Skeptical...That's how she was. Even she was nervous about facing old friends. Old friends who she had betrayed. It was a distant dream to even think they would take her back or even look at her without disgust. But they didn't look at her like that. It was a surprise. That was too expected. She had the commotion that Ichigo and the others created to thank.

Was it worth coming back to work on her reputation? Rebuilding years of hard work and trust?

"Hmmmm..." Yoruichi felt her legs go numb. Her golden eyes trailed down to her lap to the source of her numbness. A peaceful, sleepy Soi Fon had rested her head in her idol's lap.

Was it worth it?

"Yeah..It's worth it."


	2. Chapter 2

Her eyes examined every inch of the room. The small low-level wooden desk, the futon laid neatly in the middle of the room, a few elegant pieces of artwork hung on the walls. Momo felt a fluttery feeling she couldn't quite explain. This room had so many fond memories for her. Her eyebrows furrowed, the memories giving her a small headache. 

It wasn't a surprise. Captain Unohana had finally let her out of the Relief Center.

Momo had to sneak her way into here. It was to be expected. This was Captain Aizen's quarters. Traitor, conspirator, those words could never be associated with her beloved Captain Aizen. No matter who told her. Even if Toshiro told her that, even if Renji told her that, it was all lies. She knew it well.

Momo, be careful with that!

She smiled warmly, remembering his voice. His face, his scent, the atmosphere he carried with him. Yes...Captain Aizen was her air-purifier. _He_ protected her, _he_ comforted her, _he_ taught her..._he_...was everything to her.

Momo found herself in his closet. There wasn't much in Captain Aizen's closet. He only had one captain's coat. Where did that go anyway? Along with that, there were a few extra shinigami uniforms. She looked at each and every one of them as if she could associate a memory with him with one of his uniforms.

It was enough. She felt...content for once. Exiting the closet, the main room with the futon and desk coming into view again, another memory flashed up. The last night with Aizen. Momo falling asleep in his futon, as he wrote his last letter to her. She crouched down feeling the smoothness of the desk with her frail fingers.

It all just rushed at her. Her heart hurt--no, her chest hurt. Not where her heart was, but where Captain Aizen had pierced her. The last words he said to her, running through her mind, her eyes growing wide. Traitor, conspirator, heartless, more and more ran through her mind, the reality of everything that had occurred finally hitting her, leaving her holding her head, using the desk for support.

"Captain Aizen...Help me..."


	3. Chapter 3

Matsumoto leaned against the windowsill, her arm dangling out. The day couldn't have been anymore boring. Drinking was no fun alone, but what could she do? As appealing as dragging all her drinking buddies away from their work was, she couldn't be selfish. 

_I wouldn't have minded being your prisoner a little bit longer._

She stared at the peaceful scene before her, yet not really seeing it. The plain designs of the buildings, the few unimportant shinigami passing by here and there, chattering on about trivial things. Perhaps she could of gone back to her Captain's office. Help him with the ungodly amounts of paperwork...But knowing the white-haired boy, he probably finished all of it.

_Goodbye...Rangiku_.

Her eyes closed, imagining those days. Those simple, peaceful days. 'Rangiku, if ya don't eat, how'ya expect ta grow into a beautiful young woman?' She felt a chuckle escape her mouth. Gin probably didn't expect her to fill out this well.

Gin's quirks, his facial movements, his moods, his slang...she thought she knew everything about him. But looking back on it now...she didn't know much at all. Or perhaps she just knew superficial things. Matsumoto frowned, waking herself up from her imagination. She should of stuck to paperwork. Thinking about this only made her stomach twist.

Matsumoto had enough of this. Hopefully, her Captain would yell at her for something, distracting her thoughts.

Stopping at the entrance of her captain's office, she took off her slippers, taking a little too much time. Yes, her thoughts trailed back to Gin.

Staring at the empty office before her, Matsumoto sighed, letting herself think of Gin. Back when they lived together, there was always a game they played.

Whoever got home second would mix up the slippers and when the two would leave, they'd spent extra time finding their own slippers. This led to a few hand-to-hand touches, red cheeks, and a good start to a cheerful morning.

Matsumoto furrowed her brows, heading back out the office, slipping back on her shoes.

_I'm sorry._

Taking one step forward, Matsumoto shot an arm forward, grabbing the wall for support. What had she tripped over? Looking down at her feet, she noticed she had absentmindedly put on one slipper just her size, and another that was obviously too small.

Matsumoto smiled, sensing the reiatsu of the white-haired boy behind her.

Her day was filled with fond thoughts of the boy.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews/views and so forth. Sorry for my silence, I'm usually like that. At this point, I'm out of ideas of who to do next. I'm thinking Komamura. But we barely know him and yeah. So feel free to toss some ideas that I haven't done already

------------------------------------

Dignified. Elegant. Regal. There were many words to describe Byakuya Kuchiki. However, he wished greatly that the word 'lovesick' would never describe him. As much as he loved Hisana and her sister, Rukia, he was a man who preferred to gain respect through fear.

But recently, he noticed change in everyone, including himself. It was to be expected. Aizen's departure had left three squads without captains. That Kurosaki boy and his friends also caused just as much damage. People were running around and the paperwork never seemed to end.

But Byakuya always had time for _her_.

His taste in decorations wasn't as 'creative' as Yoruichi's, but he gave Hisana her space. A large white room containing a small shrine. The shrine itself was simple. A few white flowers, and a white-framed picture of the woman who forever holds his heart; Hisana.

Ever since she had died, he spent time at her shrine, visiting her, sometimes staring forlornly, sometimes just plain staring absolutely nothing coming to mind.

Even so, he couldn't help but feel terribly lonely. The feeling had not gone away after he had found and taken in Rukia. But it did make him feel better. He was able to fufill Hisana's final wish.

Byakuya couldn't help but look away or glare at Rukia. It was almost insulting...Wearing Hisana's face, her voice...But why did he want to dislike Rukia so much? Why did he never look at her?

Was it because he was afraid he'd see Hisana?

Well...That's what he thought before. It seemed as if all the worries in his world disappeared, because of that Ryoka boy; Ichigo. He seemed to gain confidence from the boy...enough to tell Rukia. Enough to look at her. _Look at Rukia_.

"Nee-sama, can you help me with these papers? So damn confusing..."

Byakuya turned around, looking at the petite shinigami before him. So rapt up in his thoughts, he failed to notice he had walked all the way to Hisana's shrine. His hands hovering over the shrine's handles.

His eyes stared at the shrine for a few moments, a small smile forming on his face. Byakuya turned away from the shrine, towards Rukia.

"Really. It can not be that hard. Let me see."


	5. Chapter 5

Nemu wasn't allowed leisure time. She wasn't even sure she knew the meaning of it. Whenever her Captain was in his lab, he had her running around. 

'Grab this, move that, move it you idiot' and so forth. Sometimes, she was the experiment herself. Was that wrong? Was it wrong for a 'father' to hit his daughter? Nemu didn't know herself. It had always been like that since she was born. She knew of no other type of love.

But the rumors of the other shinigami had her curious. Many of them disliked her captain. They called him sadistic, intolerable, murderer and some rumors had her involved. Things like...'He doesn't care for Nemu! See how he treats her?'

_So, they way he treats me is..not normal?_

That ran through her mind ever since she heard it. Before she'd never flinch when he'd hit her, but even since then she'd make slight flinches. It was odd, right? So why did he keep doing it? She was beginning to be afraid...to dislike...her _lord._

Then, that quincy showed up. She felt..rekindled. The sight of her captain almost losing his life made her heartbeat quicken, unable to attach a name to the feeling that weighed heavy in her lungs at the moment. It made her sweat, it made her tense, it made her shiver.

But he had lived and that feeling in her lungs disappeared when he escaped.

What was that feeling?

"Nemu, you _useless_ idiot, get over here!"

Nemu flinched, snapping out of her train of thought. Her captain had fully recovered from his liquified state. She quickly jumped to her feet, delivering a fresh pair of clothing to him.

She still couldn't name the feeling she felt.

But all Nemu needed to know what that she felt happy just being around her lord.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Drop of Poison--You read my mind. I actually indend to do Yachiru/Zaraki up next.

Oh yeah, next chapter is the last. Guess I'll jump on the wagon and do some romance. Question is, which pairing?

**------------------------**

There were exactly 175 clouds in the sky today, along with 34 shaped like Chappy. Yachiru giggled to herself, laughing at nothing in particular. She just felt well laughing. But today was a good day for laughing. Kenny had started training-well he always trained-but seriously training. The whole incident with Aizen and Ichigo made him think differently.

Just a bit.

"Did any of you see that bastard Tousen's bankai?! If I had shikai or bankai I wouldn't have to deal with that _thinking_ bullshit!" Zaraki growled just swinging his sword around, not aiming for anything. But for Ikkaku and Yumichika, these swings were difficult to dodge, trying to ease their captain's anger.

The pink haired assistant captain giggled again, happy to see Kenny in such an enjoyable mood. He would never have been this happy if it wasn't for Ichigo. While Yachiru was wary of sharing Kenny, she understood what Ichigo gave Kenny. He could spar with Kenny when Yachiru couldn't. He made Kenny want to get stronger.

Afterall, Kenny's happiness was her's. He _did_ name her. She was just an 'it' before she met Kenny.

Yachiru didn't care much for Aizen, besides the fact that the nickname 'Four-Eyes' was now up for grabs. If Kenny told her to hate him, she'd do it. But Aizen had attempted to kill Ichigo, who she liked very much.

"Oh no! Kenny, it's divided 6 to 4!"

"What the hell are you talking about? What's divided?"

"My heart, Kenny!"

"Huh? Stop speaking like that and help me!" Zaraki growled, whacking Yumichika on the head for saying something about something beautifully.

Yachiru giggled, just watching Kenny argue with his two subordinates. _Sorry, Ichi, you're now a 3._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Well, I suppose you all know by now none of these were meant to be too long. But anyway, here's the last chapter. Thank you all for everything. By the way. I've decided to do Aizen/Ichigo. Because Aizen is a horrible, horrible bastard and I can do so many things with him.

Doing this ahead of time, sorry Ichigo.

---------------------------------------------

Ichigo folded his hands, leaning back in his chair, teetering on two legs. Class had been long over but Ichigo didn't feel just like leaving yet. It all felt so surreal. How quickly life returned to normal...Well, partially normal. Minusing the parts where the badge in his pants screams; "HOLLOW! HOLLOW! HOLLOW!"

What was going to happen now? What would Soul Society do about Aizen? Would they tell Ichigo? They were his friends...his comrades..even if he had nothing to do with this he'd gladly give his life.

_Besides, that Aizen guy wanted Rukia dead right? I'm not letting his ass get away for that! And whatever he did, cutting me so fast--AAGH! I lost! I completely, humliatingly lost to that guy!_

Ichigo growled, leaning back on his desk, mussing up his hair. The memories of nearly being sliced in half aggrivated him. If the situation hadn't been so serious, Ichigo knew that Zaraki and his crew would never stop making fun of him.

_Come on, 'king', don't be a little bitch._

Ichigo froze, feeling the air fly out of his lungs. His head throbbed, his heartbeat quickened, and sweat suddenly appeared on his forehead.

Just like Aizen...He'd deal with this in his own way.


End file.
